The Chiaroscuro: Prologue
Alex's POV 'Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA ' Lies. That's what my whole life had been. Lies. From my family to my friends, everyone had lied. About my mother, my sister, and me. I stormed through the hall until I entered a dark room. There were no windows, just a large, open ceiling showing the night sky. It was the place where we could contact our parents. Each room for each Protogenoi Deity. And I had just entered Nyx's room. Suddenly a soft voice said, "You are not my child. Leave unless you wish for death." Did I forget to tell you that entering a room besides your godly parent's was strictly forbidden, and could result in death? Woops. "No." Suddenly a wave of darkness swept over me. Nyx herself appeared in the center of the room, and she stared at me with cold eyes. "I am truly sorry, Alex, but I have to kill you. It's Dark Circle policy." With a flick of her hand, a knife was sent directly towards my head. But something stopped it in midair. The knife clattered to the floor. "Impossible," she murmured under her breath. "The rule is a fake. A god can only attack a demigod if the demigod attacks first. You can't attack me." She glared at me, and said, "What do you want, demigod." "I just want to talk." "About what, child?" "You lied to me." She studied me for a second with her dark eyes, and then said, "What do you know?" "I know that I'm not the only child of Ouranos. That when you said I was the only one left, it wasn't true. How many are there?" She paused, and then said, "Three," "I—is my sister one of them?" I whispered, holding back tears. "Yes," she said grimly. My heart leapt with joy. My sister was alive! "You have a successor, some girl in Chicago." Nyx stated. "Where is she!?" I commanded, ignoring what she just said. Nyx kept quiet. "Tell me!" I screamed. "She... she is with Khione. Khione captured her when you were seven, and your sister has been sleeping ever since. She is alive, but not conscious." "I have to save her," I told Nyx. "I agree. If you could please leave me-" "No, we have one more thing to talk about, and I think you know what." She gulped, and said, "I haven't the faintest idea of what you are referring to..." "You have my mom." I said angrily. She looked at me with a guilty look, saying, "I was under the control of Khione! I didn't realize what I was-" "I don't want excuses! Just tell me where she is!" "I... I don't know. Khione erased my memories when I hid her... Alex I am truly sorry." "I can't trust you!" I yell to her, releasing a gust of wind in all directions. "How could you deceive me all this time!?" "I was afraid that you would rebel against me..." "Well now you've assured it," I told her, storming out of the room (literally). I sprinted down another hall and burst into my best-friends's room. "Alyssa, we're leaving!" "Why?" she said sadly. She had befriended a girl named Kat while we had spent our few months here. "Look, Nyx captured my mother and helped Khione kidnap my sister. We're going to find them, and I can't do this alone." "They're alive?!" She exclaimed, "Of course I'll come with you. Let me just pack a bag of some stuff, and we'll be off." Within two minutes we were packed and ready to go. I'm surprised Nyx hadn't sent the other members to kill us. We bolted out of the room but right before we left, someone blocked our way. It was Kat, Alyssa's best-friend and daughter of Hemera. "I heard you were leaving us, eh?" She said, mainly directed at Alyssa. Alyssa looked at her feet guiltily. Kat then said, "Let me just ask one thing before you go..." "Ok," I said, ready to pull out my spear. "Were you planning on joining the Center of Light?" she said, which surprised me. I also realized it was a pretty good idea. "No, but I think we should." I tell her. "Then I'm coming with you!" she said in her bubbly personality. "Wha..?" I say. "Oh, I'm a spy for them. I can take you directly to them without interference!" "Wait a second..... you're a spy?!" Alyssa said. "Yeah... I was just here to make sure Dark Circle didn't plan to massacre the Center of Light. Yes, I deceived you, but I just didn't want my friends to die." So I guess that's another liar on my list. Alyssa smiled and said, "Well, at least we can still be on the same side." "Yeah, but if you ever deceive us again..." I said. "I understand." she said truthfully. "So you had no idea about my family?" "What about your family?" she asked. I quickly explained about what Khione had done with Nyx, and she replied saying, "The only person who could've known besides Nyx would be her daughter." I'd get back at her too. I was still a little confused, but we all agreed and left the headquarters. We walked out into the rocky outdoors. I looked out at the Appalachian Mountains, enjoying the view of the sunrise. I then walked around a cliff and retrieved my special gift. It was basically a magical item that could transform into any air transportation. Right now it was in parachute form. I snapped, and it became a hang glider for three. "Okay, let's go!" I told them. We all climbed on, and I released a powerful explosion of air that sent us flying. Soon we were soaring through the clouds. Kat immediately directed us towards the direction of the Center of Light's Headquarters. I looked up at the night sky and wondered what Nyx was thinking as I planned my revenge on her. 'The Chiaroscuro Homepage ' 'Chapter 1 ' Category:Dagostino Category:Chiaroscuro